


Call Me If You Wanna Talk

by TrashBoyFlashBoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Mark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBoyFlashBoy/pseuds/TrashBoyFlashBoy





	Call Me If You Wanna Talk

Barry looked at his phone. Mark's number was flashing across the screen. Generally he wouldn't have picked up but Mardon had sent him roughly twenty texts beforehand and ignoring him didn't seem like an option anymore.

"What?" Barry snapped.  
"I went into heat and I really need someone." Mark said he seemed a little out of breath.  
"So? Why are you calling me?" Barry asked.  
"Well. I thought maybe. Since last time. Look, you're the only one I really trust to let near me right now." Mark said.  
"Can't you just go it alone? Not every omega needs an alpha during heat." Barry said.  
"I don't think you understand. I've tried going alone it always ends badly. Trust me, I'm not super thrilled on this, but otherwise it would be worse." Mark said.  
"Okay. Do you have any food in your apartment?" Barry asked.  
"No..." Mark mumbled.  
"Okay. The average heat lasts between 3 and 6 days. How long does yours last?" Barry said.  
"Why?" Mark asked.  
"Because I'm trying to figure out how much food to get since you don't have any. Or would you rather I run out in the middle of sex to get food." Barry said.  
"Umm. Usually 5 days, if there's not someone there, 6ish." Mark said.  
"Okay. I'll go get some food and umm... Do you have condoms?" Barry asked.  
"Yes, but there's only half a box." Mark said.  
"If we run out I can get some more." Barry said. Mark hummed on the other end. "Anything else?"  
"Thai Food." Mark said.  
"Okay I'll pick some up on my way there. See you soon." Barry said hanging up.

***

When Barry walked in Mark was half asleep and even a little sleepy he was grinding on the bed, probably trying to gain some friction and get some relief. Barry set down the food and went over to Mark.

"Do you need anything right now?" Barry asked.  
"To be fucked." Mark mumbled.  
"Okay. I have some Thai. I got a bunch of things and I'll eat whatever you don't." Barry said.  
"Thanks." Mark hummed moving his hand to try and jerk himself off.  
"Have you eaten food today? When'd your heat start? I told my boss I wouldn't be in for a couple days, that I was helping one of my omega friends out." Barry asked.  
"No and this morning. I've been to busy with um... Trying to get off." Mark said.  
"Oh. I'll put the food away and see if we can help take care of your problem." Barry said putting the food away as quickly as possible and flashing back over to Mark.  
"That's a cool ability. Putting groceries away quickly must come in handy." Mark mumbled.  
"Yeah. Anything specifically you want me to do?" Barry asked.  
"Can you vibrate? You did that last time and it felt real good." Mark said.  
"Sure." Truth be told vibrating wasn't that hard for Barry, he usually did it during sex anyways and he would sure be doing it with a writhing omega under him. Mark did smell good.

Barry stripped himself down. He tried doing it slowly, but realized Mark was probably more interested in someone fucking him into the matress than with getting a strip tease. He settled onto the matress next to Mark and started stripping him out of his t-shirt.

"So umm, do you want me to start right now? You're okay with that right?" Barry asked playing with the band of Mark's boxers.  
"Yeah. Like right now. I really want it. Really badly." Mark said.  
"Okay." Barry started helping Mark out of his boxers.  
"Umm. Is there anything you want me to do? Like do you want me to ride you or something." Mark asked.  
"No, just lie back and I'll do my thing." Barry said. Mark hummed and moved a little trying to move towards Barry.

Barry moved Mark's legs so he could start prepping Mark. He lightly teased Mark and applied some lube to his fingers before carefully inserting the first finger into Mark. He moaned a little and wiggled his hips. Soon a second one joined the first. Barry gave Mark a coy smile and vibrated them. A couple seconds later Mark seemed content to lie back and let Barry do whatever.

"Y'know you don't 'ave to do this. I can take it. I've been in heat all day. I'm pretty slick." Mark said.  
"Yes, and while that's great, I'd perfer if you were as loosened up as possible." Barry said.  
"Okaaay." Mark hummed.

By the time Mark was all prepped Barry was extremely horny. He didn't know if it was the smell of the omega under him or the way Mark ground down on him and the little moans that he made whenever Barry would move, but he was turned on a little too much. Barry opened a condom and rolled it onto himself. He positioned himself near Mark's entrance and pushed into him. Mark moaned and tried to pull Barry into him or get Barry to do something.

"C'mon. I'm ready. Just move." Mark said.  
"Okay. How do you want it?" Barry asked.  
"I don't care, just do something and do it soon." Mark managed. Barry decided vibrating may be his best option so he began vibrating and slowly thrusting into Mark.  
"Mmm. That's good. Keep going, please!" Mark mumbled.

For a little while Barry let himself get lost in the feeling of Mark and the way he squirmed under him. Suddenly Barry noticed Mark was making a move to start touching himself.

"You don't get off until I let you." Barry said grabbing Mark's hands and pinning them back above his head. Mark smiled a little, but laid back and let Barry take care of him. After another minute Barry moved to jerk Mark off. Mark started making little noises, but stayed still none the less. After a couple strokes Mark came tightening around Barry and making Barry come in turn.

After Barry slipped out and he disposed of the condom he wet a wash cloth to clean them up. He did himself first, but after he was done he did Mark wiping him down. He did it slowly and made sure Mark was comfortable.

"Why do we even have to be clean?" Mark asked.  
"Because you're already sleepy so we'll cuddle and I don't like to be dirty and I'm defiantly not snuggling with someone who's not clean either." Barry explained.  
"Are you hungry?" Mark asked grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and pulling them on.  
"I'm always a slut for food." Barry said. "Do you want Pad Thai or Pad See Ew? I got both, but I don't know which you like better."  
"Pad Thai." Mark said.  
"Okay. I've got everything we need for sex and some food for the week and Cheez Balls." Barry said.  
"Why Cheez Balls?" Mark asked stretching out.  
"Because they're delicious." Barry said.  
"Mm. Okay." Mark said.

After eating Mark ended up cuddled next to Barry lightly snoring and with an arm thrown over Barry's chest. He looked pretty blissed out and was sleeping like the dead. If Barry wanted to skip out he could, let Mark go it alone, but quite frankly he was enjoying Mark and his heat, he enjoyed the way the omega smelled during heat. It didn't hurt that he was pretty much a space heater who liked to cuddle.

***

The second part of the heat was when omegas could get paranoid. They'd be horny and hyperaware of everything and it was a stage that Barry had experienced with Mark and didn't want to again. Mark would get scared of anyone touching him and end up as far away from Barry as possible while still having him close enough that if anything got too bad he could get him to fuck him or hold him if things were worse. Barry was externally grateful the stage only lasted a day. Mark was curled in on himself and tears where streaming down his face.

"Mark are you okay?" Barry asked moving closer to Mark.  
"No." Mark mumbled.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Barry asked.  
"Not really." Mark said.  
"Are you cold?" Barry asked. Mark nodded and Barry flashed to the floor grabbing the blanket and wrapped it around Mark.  
"Are you hungry?" Barry asked returning to the bed.  
"I dont know." Mark mumbled.  
"Well you haven't eaten all day so you should eat something." Barry said. Mark started crying more.  
"What's wrong? You said I was the only person you trusted to be near you right now. Why?" Barry asked.  
"Only alpha I trust to let near me." Mark said.  
"Why? Has it always been like this? Who helped you through your heats when you were younger? Before me I mean." Barry asked.  
"Clyde used to find people. Usually they weren't the best, they'd think that just because they were an alpha with an omega during heat they could do whatever they wanted with me. Eventually I gave up." Mark said.  
"Oh." Barry said.  
"Yeah." Mark mumbled trying to curl up tighter.  
"Do you wanna snuggle or is there anything I can do?" Barry asked. Mark nodded.  
"Which one?" Barry asked.  
"Snuggle." Mark said.

Barry curled up around Mark holding him close to his chest and rocking him slightly. After a half hour of it Mark seemed to relax and fall asleep, his breathing evening out and he unconsciously snuggled into Barry's hold.

***

Barry woke up to Mark straddling his hips. He looked like he'd been in the position for a while, he was smiling.

"You look happy." Barry said.  
"Is there anything you want me to do?" Mark asked.  
"Mark, I don't think you're okay." Barry said.  
"I'm fine." Mark said.  
"Mark, you're not acting okay." Barry said.  
"Just let me do this for you." Mark said.  
"Mark, you don't seem okay." Barry said.  
"Barry, I want to make you feel good." Mark said.  
"Mark, I'm not in the mood. How about you just lay down and we can talk?" Barry asked attempting to guide Mark to the bed. "Just talk, that's all I want."  
"What do you want to talk about?" Mark asked.  
"Mark, what you told me did you ever tell anyone else?" Barry asked.  
"There's a Chinese place down the street. They deliver. You wanna get some fried dough and dumplings?" Mark asked.  
"Mark I don't think you're listening to me." Barry said.  
"I am. There's take out menus are somewhere around here." Mark mumbled. "It usually takes them about 20 minutes to get here. You up for a quicky? I just really need something sex wise right now."  
"Mark, you're not listening to me at all." Barry said.  
"I am. I just don't wanna talk about it right now." Mark said.  
"Okay. If you really want food and sex, we can do that, but I do want to talk soon." Barry said.

After Barry ordered some food Mark started talking about things they could do.

"I mean, I could blow you, or you could maybe finger me or something. Or I could do something you really like or something." Mark said. After a couple seconds Barry grabbed Mark by the waist and easily lifted him up so he was sitting on the counter.  
"Okay. Do you have any toys?" Barry asked. Slowly Mark nodded.  
"Where are they?" Barry asked.  
"Umm they're in the bathroom under the sink." Mark mumbled. For a second Barry was gone and then he was back just as quickly.  
"Kinky. I'm defiantly liking the hand cuffs. Maybe those will be for later. So right now I'm gonna keep you right here and I'm gonna keep this toy in you. And guess what I'm gonna go get the food and you'll be just on the edge. Just where I want you and then guess what? I'm gonna keep you there. And while I get out food you're not gonna move at all. You're not gonna touch yourself because guess what? I don't want you to so you'll just stay here and be a good little slut and maybe if you're lucky I'll give you what you want and if you can't follow my directions I'm gonna punish you. Is that okay?" Barry said. Mark was shaking a little, but looked enthusiastic none the less.  
"Very." Mark said.

Barry pushed Mark's boxers down and eased a finger into Mark. After moving it around a little bit he added a second and a third after that. When he was four deep in Mark he inserted the toy carefully guiding it in. After a couple seconds of that the door bell rang so he left Mark do go get the food.

The delivery boy was looked awkwardly around. He mumbled something that sounded like "someone's lucky." After paying and tipping Barry went back to the kitchen area, setting the food down and returning to Mark who was fidgeting and moving.

"Now what did I say about not moving?" Barry asked.  
"You said I couldn't touch myself, you said nothing about moving." Mark said cheekily.  
"No I remember saying no moving. I'll have to punish you later." Barry said. Despite that he went back to moving the toy inside Mark causing Mark to moan and try to fuck himself on the toy.  
"Hmm. Do you want release? Do you want to cum?" Barry said. Mark nodded. Barry moved his hand to jerk Mark off. After a half dozen jerks Mark was coming all over Barry's hand. Barry held Mark through the aftershocks as he shook slightly and let Mark calm down before grabbing some tissues and cleaning him up.

"Thank you." Mark mumbled into the crook of Barry's neck.  
"You're welcome and I'm guessing you're hungry. You want fried dough or dumplings first?" Barry asked.  
"Thanks for taking care of me." Mark said.  
"You're welcome. You thirsty too?" Barry asked. Mark nodded and Barry poured two glasses of water handing one to Mark and keeping one for himself. Mark drained the glass and grabbed the fried dough and started devouring them.  
"Hey, save me some." Barry said grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth. He could see why Mark liked them so much, they were light and fluffy and just the right amount of sweet and perfect and the outside was crunchy and nice. Everything abouy it was great. The dumplings were a little bit of a letdown compared to the fried dough, but tasted good nonetheless.  
"These are sooo good." Barry said.  
"Yeah, they're my absolute favorites." Mark said.  
"Can we talk about what you said?" Barry asked.  
"I don't want to." Mark said.  
"And I get that, but Mark you know alphas they shouldn't do that." Barry said.  
"I know. I get it. It happened. I'm okay." Mark said.  
"Mark you don't seem okay." Barry said.  
"I'm fine. What do you want me to say? That I'm not? I'm okay." Mark said.  
"Okay. You want to sleep or something?" Barry asked.  
"No. I just. I wanna be alone." Mark said.

***

A couple hours later Barry knocked on the door and asked Mark if he was okay or needed him or anything. After getting no answer after three knocks Barry opened the door. Mark was sleeping in the bathtub. Barry sighed and picked Mark up. Mark snuggled into Barry's chest and mumbled a little. Barry set Mark down on the bed and curled up next to him.

***

The next morning Barry woke up before Mark and made some pancakes. He made almost twenty and ate 15 of them and left the rest for Mark. He shook Mark. He slowly blinked awake and squirmed a little.

"I made breakfast. And you smell good." Barry said.  
"I'm gonna go grab stawberry syrup." Mark said jumping up and heading for the fridge. After he grabbed a bottle of bright red syrup he opened it and poured it on his pancakes.  
"What are you? Three? I didn't even know they made strawberry syrup anymore." Barry said.  
"Shh. And yes they do and it's delicious." Mark said.  
"Okay. Whatever." Barry said.

***

During the last of Mark's heat he started begging to be fucked. The last couple hours of heat were always the worst, they were tired and horny and wanted to be fucked. Mark was no exception. He had a toy in him when Barry got back from a crime scene, Singh had really needed him so he called him in for a couple hours of work promising that whoever the omega was Barry could get back to them in a couple hours.

"Hey you want me to do anything?" Barry asked.  
"God. Get inside me. Fucking knot me. Do something." Mark moaned.  
"You're already prepped. Just gotta strip and we can start." Barry said quickly getting out of his clothes and putting a condom on. He removed the toy from Mark and after a couple seconds replaced it with his dick. He waited a minute before beginning thrusting in and out of Mark. Mark met most of his thrusts. When Barry came Mark was on edge and after a few strokes Mark was coming.

"Thanks. I think my heat's done." Mark mumbled against Barry's chest.  
"Okay." Barry said slipping out of Mark.

The next morning when Barry snuck out he left a note saying "Call me if you wanna talk."


End file.
